


You're Just a Regret

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel tries to move past how she really feels about Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just a Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between Seasons One & Two.

She misses Jesse St. James in ways that she shouldn't be missing him. If her boyfriend were to find out, he'd probably consider it cheating. If the rest of the glee club found out, they'd probably kick her out for wanting to fraternize with the enemy. 

The thing is that it's not _quite_ as black and white as people think that it should be. (Then again as her dads always tell her, it's never quite that simple.) 

You see the thing is this: Jesse St James is the only boy that ever came close to knowing and accepting who she was. Puck likes her and he probably accepts her a lot more than he lets on but she still feels the need to hide parts of herself from him. And don't even get her started on Finn. (People shouldn't want to change their boyfriend or girlfriend but Finn always tries to do so with the parts of her that really annoy him. Those parts include her ambition, her talent and a few other things that make her Rachel Berry.) 

When she was with Jesse, Rachel was free to be herself. She could take delight in the fact that she was the most talented person in glee club (aside from Jesse and maybe Kurt.) When she was with Jesse, she could break out into song to vocalize how she was feeling _outside_ of glee club. She could suggest watching multiple movie marathons without having to let her boyfriend paw at her. (With Jesse, she almost went all the way because he knew how to _touch_ her.) 

There are times when she wishes that she could work up the nerve to send him a text message. After all, things have changed. He's no longer on the rival show choir team. He's no longer the enemy. He's just Jesse St James. But Rachel doesn't text him because she knows that if she does, it'll only end up being something more. And she can't do that to Finn (even if she has a lot of doubts when it comes to her boyfriend.) 

She does her best to box up the way she feels about Jesse (along with the other things that she has from their relationship) to keep up on the top shelf of her closet. She's with Finn, she's committed to New Directions, and Jesse is nothing more than a past regret. 

((END))


End file.
